


Out

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Awkwardness, Bickering, Coming Out, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, Holding Hands, Karasuno Family, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Multi, One Shot, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Hinata Shouyou, Protectiveness, Silly, Team as Family, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: With Oikawa by his side, Hinata comes out to his team.





	Out

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Hinata asks, sudden anxiety making his voice crack.

Beside him, Oikawa ruffles his hair, a grin on their face, and says, “Of course, Chibi-chan, how many times do I have to say it?”

“I know, it’s just…”

“No, I get it,” Oikawa says. “This is a big thing. But remember how telling your mom went fine despite your worries? Well, your teammates are much more accepting than her – I mean, half your team’s queer, right – so I’m sure it’ll go fine.”

Hinata looks up at them, and manages a smile.

It’s currently the evening, right after Karasuno’s volleyball practise. Hinata was the first out of the gym, where he ran to the school gates to collect Oikawa, who had just arrived. Right now, they make the slow walk across the campus, planning to meet everyone in the club room. And then Hinata will come out as pansexual and dating Oikawa at least, that is the plan. Because, despite the smile plastered on his face, he seems to be having second thoughts.

“And if, and I do mean if, any of them say anything bad, you think I’ll let them get away with it?” Oikawa says, ruffling their boyfriend’s hair again.

“No, course not,” Hinata says, and he nods a bit too hard. “Okay, let’s do this, Tooru!”

And he grabs their hand and leads Oikawa towards the club room. Sure enough, Hinata spots Daichi entering the room with nobody behind him.

“Great, they’re all here,” Hinata says.

He leads Oikawa to the door and opens it wide enough to see inside, but not enough to reveal Oikawa stood beside him.

“Um, hi, everyone,” he says, giving an awkward wave.

“Hinata, do you have a reason for running off like that,” Suga says, not mad but clearly not impressed either.

“Oh, uh, sorry, senpai,” Hinata mumbles, and Oikawa fights back a laugh. “I just, um, needed to do something.”

“Well now you’re here, can you actually let us start the meeting?” Tsukishima says, as moody as always.

“Okay, okay, keep your hair on,” Hinata says. “Daichi-san?”

After a pause, Daichi says, “Okay. What’s the matter, Hinata? You look stressed.”

“I, I’m fine, really.” Oikawa actually hears him gulp. “It’s just… I’ve kinda got something I need to say. And, um, I’ve brought someone with me to help me explain. Can I invite them inside, senpai?”

Another pause, much longer this time. eventually, Daichi says, “Okay, sure.”

“Thanks, Daichi-san, you’re awesome!” Hinata rambles, and he lets the door swing open, revealing—

“Oikawa-san!?” Yamaguchi splutters.

Oikawa studies the small room, wanting to laugh at the shocked faces that stare back at them (especially Tanaka and Nishinoya, whose mouths gape open comically), but sudden nerves force their laughter back Hinata doesn’t let go of their hand, and his sweat coats their palm.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tanaka demands, getting backed up by Nishinoya.

Hinata, who begins to turn an interesting shade of red, glances at Oikawa before saying, “Um, Tooru is here—”

“Wait, since when were you on a given name basis with Oikawa?” Kageyama says, eyes wide.

“Now, now, Tobio-chan,” they say, longing for their normal, taunting personality to return. “There’s nothing strange about that.”

“Oh really?”

Daichi stands up and Kageyama closes his mouth. Wow, this captain has great control over his team.

“Everyone, shut up,” he says. “Let Hinata speak.”

Shooting his captain a grateful glance, Hinata clears his throat. “So, um, Tooru’s h-here cos they’re… part of what I need to say.”

Everyone looks thoroughly confused (especially about the pronouns Hinata just used for Okiawa, who is only out to their teammates), but they don’t cut in.

“Right, so… um…” Hinata fumbles over his words, and Oikawa squeezes his hand.

However, that simple action seems to be too much for the already confused Tanaka, Nishinoya and Kageyama, who stare incredulously at their linked hands.

“Wait, are you two holding hands?!” Nishinoya cries.

Kageyama blinks, staring between Hinata and Oikawa, and sees a flicker of understanding in his eyes.

“Are you seriously dating Okiawa?” he says, and Hinata glares at him.

“Hey, no fair, Kageyama!” Hinata yells. “You spoiled my surprise!”

“So… it’s true?” Asashi says, voice quiet.

Hinata nods. “Yeah, senpai, it’s true. I’m dating Too— Oikawa.”

“Yeah, and Chibi-chan wanted me to be with him. Guess he just wanted me to see Tobio-chan’s face.”

“Shut up, Tooru,” Hinata says, but his tone is fond. He squeezes their hand tighter, his palm disgustingly sweaty, but they don’t let go. “I… I just… wanted to tell you all. Are… are you okay with this?”

“Hinata, whilst your choice of person is… odd to me,” Sugawara says. “You don’t have to worry. We accept you for who you are – we care about you – and that, that includes your relationship with Oikawa.”

Oikawa glances at Hinata, and part of them wants to cry when the loveliest grin spreads across his face. Hinata beams at Suga, and his eyes sparkle with suppressed tears.

“Suga-san,” Hinata says. “Thank you…”

Suga smiles. “No problem. And we’re happy for you, right guys?” When only Daichi, Asashi, Yamaguchi and Kiyoko and Yachi, the two managers, nod, Sugawara clears his throat. “Guys?”

The remaining members of the team nod, but a few piercing stares still bore into Oikawa.

“Yeah, course we accept you, Hinata,” Nishinoya says. “It takes serious balls to come out like this. It’s just…”

“You know,” Tanaka adds, gesturing with his hands. “It’s just…”

“Me,” Oikawa says, smirking.

“Um… yeah,” they both mumble, and Oikawa laughs.

“Of course we accept you, Hinata,” Kageyama says, his voice as stilted as always – but Oikawa knows him well, and can tell he’s being sincere. “I just can’t understand why anyone would want to date—”

Oikawa cuts him off with an exaggerated gasp, pressing their free hand to their chest. “Tobio-chan, how can you be so cruel!?”

Kageyama scowls at them, and Hinata offers an awkward giggle.

“So… it’s really okay?” he asks.

Tsukishima sighs, folding his arms across his chest. “Yes, for crying out loud. Can we just start the meeting already?”

“Tsukki, don’t be grumpy”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi…”

Sugawara clears his throat, standing up. “Seriously, Hinata, it’s fine. Are you forgetting—” He goes red. “—Daichi and me?”

“And me and Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, making Tsukishima slap himself in the forehead.

“I know, senpai, and… Tsukki,” Hinata says, getting a glare from Tsukishima (Hinata grins cheekily). “And… seriously… thanks, all of you.”

“Can I ask a question?” Asashi says, making Tsukishima groan.

“Yeah, of course, senpai,” Hinata says, and Oikawa grins, glad their boyfriend’s team accept him in their own ways.

Asashi smiles awkwardly as everyone in the room looks at him. “Um… what are you using those pronouns for? You know, for Oikawa-san?”

Hinata flinches and looks up at Okiawa. They smile; to be honest, they expected this at some point.

“Tooru?”

“I’ll explain, Shouyou,” they say. “Currently, only my family and my team know, so you better keep this to yourselves, okay? So, uh… I’m genderfluid.”

“Oh,” is all Kageyama says. Oikawa laughs.

“That explains it,” Asashi says. “Thanks for telling us.”

“Yeah, and we’ll keep our mouths shut,” Tanaka says, grinning.

Oikawa grins too. “Well, that’s that, I guess. You’ve got a good team, Shouyou. Although… I’m so beating you next time.”

“Oh no you won’t” Hinata says, laughing.

And seeing him so happy makes their chest flutter, so glad this went well for their Chibi-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
